I didn't think this would happen
by JacJossaFan
Summary: Joey and Lauren fanfiction . . . will do upload regular updates if people want me to . . . What happens when Lucy attempts to get revenge on Lauren for being in love with Joey . . . Could it change Lauren's life forever or even take away her life ?
1. Chapter 1

Really nervous about posting this it's my first fanfiction and i will try to upload regular updates if anybody asks me to.

Joey's pov:

There's only one month left until Lauren's birthday and even though she has already mentioned that she wants no fuss I'm determined to make this her best birthday ever so far as she deserves it and it would also be be like a thank you for making me the happiest man alive.I already know what to buy her and I'm sure that she will love it , well I hope that she will as it's a large , silver heart photo frame with different sections for pictures which will go perfectly in our new flat (Christian's and Syed's old flat)that Uncle Max, Auntie Tanya and myself have rented  
for her that I have to do now is take and choose some pictures to put inside the frame of Lauren and me happily together which I've already started to do when we went ice skating last week with out Lauren suspecting anything but earlier today Lauren still didn't suspect anything but somebody else seemed to know esactly what I was doing . . . Lucy.

Lucy's pov:

Once again I've just witnessed Joey using another oppuntunity to take pictures with Lauren,he never used to do that with me but I'm not suprized as look at her,I've always been secretly jealous of we used to get along and go out she always got the attention from the fit boys something that she hated,some people would just think that she was attention seeking not being able to accept compliments but she weren't she genuinely had really low confidence and didn't believe that she was beautiful.I still haven't forgiven her for taking Joey away from me either and I know that I will never get him back so I've thought of another way of getting revenge . . .  
"Joey ,I think I can tell what your doing?"Joey looked embarrassed and then just said that he needed some pictures together with Lauren for some birthday present but he didn't want to ruin the suprize,this made me even more jealous so I offered to take some pictures for them not in a freaky or weird way but to pretend to make up with Lauren but that was definitely no what my intentions were . . .


	2. What is her problem ?

Lauren's pov:  
I can't take this any more . Joey and me were just chatting in the cafe about nothing in particular, nothing to offend anyone but we still managed to get Lucy's attention,she may hate us as much as we hate her but she doesn't need to stare at us so I just rushed out of the cafe and as I did this I saw Lucy out of the corner of my eye walk over to Joey.

Joey's pov:  
After talking to Lucy about her helping me take pictures of me and Lauren when I asked her to, I was already starting to regret it,why would Lucy want to help Lauren be happy when they hated each over so much?But I shouldn't be thinking about Lucy right now as she's the reason why Lauren has just walked away and made her angry and I'm worried she's not coping with all the harsh comments from Lucy,Lauren isn't as strong as Lucy thinks . . .

"Lauren, Lauren?"I shouted as I saw a long dark haired person sobbing on the park bench.I then definitely knew that it was Lauren when I saw the person walk away."Don't run away from me , don't you think that everything Lucy has said and done has hurt me as well?" By now Lauren was just staring at the ground so I gently tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me.  
"What is her problem , why can't she just be happy for us?" Lauren managed to say in between wiping away the tears falling from her eyes.  
"I don't know Lauren, I really don't don't we get you back home and we have a lazy day just watching films and eating sweets, eh?  
Lauren didn't say anything she just nodded and Joey reached out his hand to Lauren which she took and they walked home.

Lucy's pov:  
I saw Joey and Lauren walk back to number 5 , and I couldn't stand to see Joey comfort her and help her hide away from the won't be hidden from Albert square much longer though and people most definitely won't forget what her face looks like either but the best thing about it is that I know most people would love this but I know that Lauren will absolutely hate what I've got planned . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Did plan to upload this yesterday but internet kept unexpectedly disconnect then connect again and again.

Joey's pov:  
I've decided that today I'm taking Lauren to see my Mum who offered to make us a dinner for us as well as Alice which I think Lauren will prefer so that she isn't pressured into talking because I don't think that she will be up for that .  
15 minutes have passed and all that I've done is watch Lauren finally sleep but she needs to wake up other wise we won't have enough time to get ready or eat breakfast so just 5 minutes left then I will have to wake her up which she definitely won't be impressed with.  
"Lauren babe ,wake up we're going to my Mum's and I'm going to go and cook breakfast."This must of really annoyed her as she didn't say anything she just threw her pillow from behind her head at me then went back to sleep."Okay,okay 5 more minutes then I expect to see you down stairs,"I still got no reply but I could tell that she heard me as she started to shuffle around in our bed.

Lauren's pov:  
5 expects me to be downstairs in 5 minutes he must be joking I haven't slept for most of the night and he expects me to be downstairs in 5 minutes he must be joking but I'm going to just wait another 10 or 20 minutes then be there.  
"Lauren come on babe we're going to be late"I could hear Joey shout and I felt guilty now as he woke me up got showered and then made me breakfast which he has done everyday for a week now so I'm going to obey him and cook him breakfast tomorrow morning.  
"Your finally up then"  
"Yeah, morning"I said then softly kissed him on the lips then smiled when I saw my bacon roll.  
"Thank you , Joey"Joey smile and nodded.  
"It's okay I just want to wake up to this everyday , forever"  
"So do I , I love you Joey"  
"I love you too but you need to go and get ready and get out of my shirt,not like I'm complaining or anything but we're gonna be late."  
"Fine,I won't be long"So I got up , quickly kissed him on the lips then walked up the stairs to get ready.

Joey's pov:  
Lauren walked down the stairs shortly after and all I could think about was how naturally beautiful she hair was wavy,natural makeup and wearing a new striped blue jumper , she looked perfect without being fake like other girls."You ready to go then?"I asked  
"Yep , I can't wait to get away from here today"  
"Away from Lucy you mean?"  
"Yeah but lets not think about her today and there's Alice?"Lauren said trying not to show that she cares what Lucy thinks."Yeah come on."  
Alice rushed over to me and straight away hugged me."Al, it's only been a couple of days since we last talked why are you so happy to see us?"I asked while ending the hug but she didn't say anything just rolled her eyes."Hello Lauren"  
"Hello Alice"Lauren we waited for our tube and once we were on it Lauren started to fall asleep which me and Alice didn't try to stop and we both think that she looks really cute when she sleeps so Alice took a picture which I don't think Lauren will be happy with but at less that's 1 picture less I have to take.

Alice's pov:  
Just from being with Joey and Lauren today for about half an hour I could already see much they love each over , we should have all expected it was only two more stops until we arrived at Mum's house and Lauren was still asleep with her head against Joey's shoulder."Shouldn't we wake her up now we're nearly there?"I clearly said to loudly as Lauren slowly opened her eyes looking confused but then relaxed when she realized where we were."I'm sorry,"I felt guilty but Lauren didn't seem to care really."How much longer until our stop Joe?"Lauren asked but we didn't say anything back as we had stopped and we got off the tube and walked a short peaceful walk to Mum's house and before we even got the chance to open the door Mum had flung open the front door and loudly but happily and kindly shouted"Hello,quickly come in it's freezing out here and dinners ready."So we walked in and said our hellos then Mum motioned us to sit the dinning table before she rushed to the kitchen to get the food we were sitting down Lauren complimented my Mum's food by saying "I can'r wait to eat this lasagna last time it was amazing" this made us all laugh as Lauren has many time talked about how much she loved it last time we all ate her."Thank you darling and I love cooking for you."

Lauren's pov:  
Today has been great I wish my family dinners would be like was going great ,the food was delicious,the conversations were flowing and Claire decided she wanted to take some pictures to remember this day which normally I would hate but being with Joey made me feel comfortable so I went along with it.

Joey's pov:  
I followed my Mum into the kitchen to help her do the washing up as an excuse to ask her to print a couple of the pictures she took of Lauren and explained the silver heart photo frame and flat to her which she promised to keep a secret and to print the pictures for we finished washing up and chatting we walked into the living room to find Alice and Lauren who were laughing and chatting to each over."What's so funny girls?"I questioned and in between laughing Alice replied "Nothing,nothing I'm just showing Lauren some pictures of when we were younger" this really embarrassed me so I took the photo album away and said "Well that's enough of that we should get going ,it's getting late."  
"ohh but you looked so cute and I'm enjoying myself"Lauren she knew that we had to leave so we said our good byes and shortly after we were in Walford walking into number 5 but as we were about to open the door Lauren looked tense then I realized why . . . Lucy was standing in the empty market just staring at us .


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for abandoning this but Im gonna carry on and make the story move faster so that it gets to the point and my laptop has and is being repaired so I'm typing this on my I pad which is why there is some spelling mistakes . I cant believe that in 23 hours there will be no jouren

3 weeks later . . .

Joey's pov:

Tomorow is Lauren's birthday and the flat is almost completely decorated except from mine and Lauren's room which we town decorate together and the picture frame but strangely Lucy didn't give me any pictures but I have caught her with a camera watching us so why didn't she have any pictures for the frame?

will be updating straight away in 10 minutes and sorry it's so short I just need it to be Lauren's birthday for the story to properly start to get exciting


End file.
